In an electronic device, such as a car telephone, the coupling between two circuit boards arranged one above the other is intended to form an electrical coupling between the individual components such as transistors, resistors and integrated circuits on the boards. The coupling can be effected, for instance, from a component on the upper circuit board along a conductive track on the surface of the board to a soldering spot, from there via the metal forming the solder joint to a pin of a connector strip, then to the counterpart connector attached to the lower circuit board, and finally from there along a track on the surface of the lower circuit board to a component on the other board.
The connector strip typically comprises a strip or block-like body part and a number of pins projecting from the body part in a comb-like manner. The upper circuit board is provided with openings aligned with the pins, through which the pins are pushed into bores or the like on a counterpart connector provided on the lower circuit board. The securing of the connector strip is effected by soldering the pins, on the underside of the upper circuit board, to the said openings on the board.
Using this connector strip is inconvenient and time consuming due to the fact that although it is possible to secure the components to the circuit boards by mechanical soldering techniques such as flow soldering or reflow soldering techniques, it is necessary to carry out the soldering of the pins to the openings individually by hand. The only mechanical soldering method that could possibly be used in securing the present connector strips is robot soldering which is out of the question because it is too slow.